Reina de la Oscuridad
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Un simple cuento de Flemeth puede conducir a un solo hombre hacia la locura y la perdicion. Escenas sexuales un tanto incomodas para lectores con poca molleja.


Flemeth es una bruja que vive en las profundidades del bosque Kocarci, varios salvajes cuentan su leyenda, dicen que devora niñas abriéndoles el pecho y comiéndose sus corazones, otras historias cuentan de como su tremenda belleza seduce a los hombres más fuertes y les introduce en mundos de pesadilla que solo pueden compararse con las mismísimas voces infernales de un coro de demonios en el Velo, en lugar donde los sueños nacen y mueren.  
>Ser Jorge de la orden de Templarios de Ferelden, nació en la torre del Circulo de Ferelden. Como Templario tenía la obligación de vigilar a los magos del reino, después de todo, los magos son peligrosos y susceptibles a la influencia de los demonios que se aferran a sus mentes como garrapatas y corrompen sus cuerpos hasta transformarlos en goles de carne putrefacta y llena de llagas que emanan pus.<p>

Pero un dia, Ser Jorge escucho la historia de Flemeth. El solo tenía veintiséis años cuando la escucho por primera vez, era solo un recluta en las barracas de los Templarios en Denerim, esto fue antes de que la Capilla perdiera el control de los magos gracias al incidente de Kirkwall, probablemente un par de años antes de que el Guardia Gris y Héroe de Ferelden, Tristan Amell del Circulo de Ferelden, desapareciera y de que Hector Hawke llegara a la riqueza y a ser el Campeón de la Ciudad que le acogió.

Tras escuchar la historia de Flemeth, Ser Jorge no tuvo mas opción que investigar, no era un Templario del todo pero su armadura si era oficial y con eso le bastaba. Tras viajar hacia Kokarci, pregunto entre los Chasind por Flemeth, los salvajes le respondieron con un par de cuentos y solo uno le dio una respuesta útil. Le dijo que Flemeth murió a manos de un Guardia Gris, del mismísimo Heroe de Ferelden. Ser Jorge se asombro, pero el sabe mejor que nadie que una bruja tiene sus propios métodos para engañar a la muerte, tal y como Ser Geoffrey, su maestro en las barracas, le enseño.

_"Los magos pueden evadir a la muerte, si tienen el conocimiento necesario sobre la Magia de Sangre, el Velo y los artefactos elficos… ya sabes lo estúpidos que pueden ser los Elfos cuando se les habla de magia, liberales por completo"_

Jorge tomo la palabra de ese hombre y viajo hacia el Norte, hacia las montañas que al rodearse parían al mar a través de ríos que salen de sus entrañas. En la montaña mas alta, en donde las ventiscas son tan fuertes como el soplido del Hacedor, su caballo muere congelado y el pobre Templario queda a la merced de la nieve fría como el cuchillo de un carnicero. Ser Jorge se abraza a si mismo, en busca de calor y entonces escucha una voz, se parece a la de un hombre viejo, quebradiza como si estuviese llorando y poderosa, lo suficiente para que se puede discernir entre el ruido del viento.

_**Longeva doncella**_  
><em><strong>Faz desmembrada<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calis confuso<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hembra sagrada<strong>_

De entre los caminos recubiertos de nieve, salio un hombre desnudo y viejo como el sol, arrugado como las olas del océano, delgado como la hambruna y sin dientes ni cabello, pronunciando estas palabras a los cuatro vientos. El viejo se detiene delante de Ser Jorge, le mira a los ojos y después le apunta con su dedo índice a un edificio de piedra negra iluminado solo por el fuego rojo sangre de unas antorcha enanas.  
>Jorge le pregunta si canta sobre Flemeth, la letra no se le escapa, el viejo solo sonrie y se va caminando hacia el interior de la montaña, probablemente para morir.<p>

_**Perla, desgastada por orden del tiempo**_  
><em><strong>Madre, tantas veces tus hijos te hirieron<strong>_

La cancion del viejo llega a sus oídos retumbándole en un dos por tres como el relámpago de una tormenta. Al alcanzar el edificio, da un par de pazos en su interior y entonces el suelo se desplomo bajo sus pies. Ser Jorge cayó y cayó hasta llegar a una fosa de agua helada. Al salir de la fosa, se quitó su armadura y se tiro al suelo, congelándose por completo, después tomo aire y miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeado de miles de cadáveres que parecen estar descomponiéndose muy lentamente y para el terror de Ser Jorge, todos están moviéndose, golpeándose, besándose y follandose en una orgia necrofilica motivada por las blasfemas oraciones de demonios invernales, todos cantando una cancion mientras copulan:

_**"Guardo con recelo un tesoro en mi piel"**_  
><em><strong>"Gracian mis pesares los amantes del ayer"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Andando princesa, miserable alguna vez"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Vi crecer imperios que murieron a mis pies"<strong>_

Un cadáver introduce su miembro en el ojo izquierdo de una mujer podrida y sus cezos salen por sus orejas, mientras ella parece tener un orgasmo en sus inexistentes genitales. Jorge se puso de pie aterrado y toma su espada, huyo hacia la oscuridad de una caverna y le rezo a su Dios el Hacedor que lo protegiera. En la cueva escucha la voz de una mujer que canta con tanta delicadeza y belleza como cien ruiseñores.

_** Corona empedrada, morena de cara, montaña de gemas  
>Cortejas dos mares, hermanos que por tus encantos pelean<br>Duelen, cicatrices que curan la historia  
>Danzan en tu velo poetas, pintores, guerreros…<strong>_

Al seguir la bella voz, llega a encontrar a un mujer morena que parece pasearse entre los pilares de un camino creado por los enanos antes de la primera Ruina. La mujer se detiene delante de Ser Jorge, este va hacia ella sin poder controlar su enorme lujuria, la besa y toca sus partes privadas, introduce sus dedos en su ya mojado sexo y la escucha gemir, ella sujeta su miembro y comienza a acariciárselo. Jorge miro a su alrededor mientras la mujer chupa su falo, las antorchas de los caminos se han engullido la oscuridad y ahora hay luces de todos los colores en caminos hechos de oro, Jorge eyacula y ella lo traga con una sonrisa, más cuando va montarla descubre que de hecho se trata de un esqueleto muerto en cuyo interior solo hay arañas.  
>Jorge grita asustado y mira a su alrededor, los paisajes de oro y de muchos colores han desaparecido y la risa maniática de una mujer es todo lo que escucha en esos caminos abandonados por el Hacedor. Pobre de Ser Jorge, se puso sus pantalones, pobre de Ser Jorge, se puso su espada en su cintura, pobre de Ser Jorge, jamás volvería a ponerse su sanidad.<p>

El muchacho busco una salida, Flemeth ya no le importa y desea huir, no quiere nada con ella, pero al poco tiempo se da cuenta de que esta en un laberinto del cual solo los enanos podrían salvarle y al parecer no hay ninguno cerca. Dura horas perdido en las Sombras de los caminos de las Profundidades, es devorado por la oscuridad y escucha la voz de una anciana que canta:

_**"Tierno cascabel que hipnotiza a los hombres"**_  
><em><strong>"Dejas mucho hijos, hermosas pasiones entonces"<strong>_

_**"Reina, reina del mundo puedo sentir tu tristeza olor a jazmin"**_

_**"Linda, linda doncella, cuidada de mi que yo siempre lo hare de ti"**_

Ser Jorge se detiene, esta en una habitación con un solo altar en su centro. Sobre el altar hay imágenes de viejos dioses paganos que se oponen al Hacedor y cada una de esas imágenes se rie de Ser Jorge y su Fe.

_**Tus diversos dioses**_  
><em><strong>Por ti siempre velaran<strong>_  
><em><strong>Engendras culturas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Intrigaste a muchos más<strong>_  
><em><strong>Déjenlo que al verte<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te recitan con pudor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Versos desde el cielo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que camuflan tu prisión.<strong>_

Jorge miro hacia sus espaldas y encontró ahí a la mujer que buscaba, vieja como una maldición y aun hoy, hermosa como una bendición. Flemeth, la mujer de cabello blanco como la luna y en forma de cresta de dragón, cuyo cuerpo parece tallado a la perfección por el Hacedor mismo.

- Me he divertido muchacho, ahora te dare lo que buscas

Flemeth se acercó a Jorge y le beso en los labios, metiendo su viperina lengua en su boca, garganta y por unos segundos en su propio estómago. El beso termino y Jorge cayo de rodillas, riendo como maniático, por acto de magia termino desnudo por completo y cantando una canción:

_**¡REINA, REINA DEL MUNDO!**_  
><em><strong>¡PUEDO SENTIR, TU TRISTEZA JUGO HACIA MÍ!<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡LINDA, LINDA DONCELLA!<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡CUIDA DE MI, QUE YO SIEMPRE LO HARE DE TI!<strong>_

Flemeth sonrio y se alejo caminando, en el centro de la habitación el cadáver de Ser Jorge se levanta del altar nefasto con un agujero en su pecho y sin tener tripas o corazón, tararea la cancion y se pregunta si encontrara a tiempo la orgia, no quiere perdérsela por nada del mundo.


End file.
